


Dis-Able Cafe

by SugeredFox



Series: Dis-Able Cafe [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugeredFox/pseuds/SugeredFox
Summary: Peter was in a pickle. He had one of two choices that he could make and both of them were not ideal.1: He could stop at Starbucks, get everyone's orders like he was supposed to do and be around forty minutes late, which would lead to Gwen and MJ chewing him out...again or…2: Skip the coffee, be on time and still get an ear full from the girls about not having their drinks and one cake pop. On a different note, cake pop? In the morning? Why? That is not part of a balanced diet.





	1. The Coffee Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this little story of mine but before we go on please know that I am going to try my best to research and making everyone who has a disability as accurate as I can. If I get something wrong please let me know! I am only human and will make mistakes.  
> P.s. I have dyslexia so some words might be wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.S!! EVERYONE IS GROWN UP! Like Peter is 25 and Wade is 35 in this, I am aging up the Marvel universe characters so no worries about underage.

Chapter 1 The Coffee Conundrum 

 

Peter was in a pickle. He had one of two choices that he could make and both of them were not ideal.

1: He could stop at Starbucks, get everyone's orders like he was supposed to do and be around forty minutes late, which would lead to Gwen and MJ chewing him out...again or…

2: Skip the coffee, be on time and still get an ear full from the girls about not having their drinks and one cake pop. On a different note, cake pop? In the morning? Why? That is not part of a balanced diet. 

Anyway Peter had to make up his mind soon cause the bus stop in front of Starbucks was coming up. Weighing his options Peter went with getting coffee. Better have a full caffeinated work room then a whole room of pissed off people. Peter sighed wistfully. 

It was amazing that not only did he land the job of his dreams he was also able to work with his closest friends. Everyone and their mother wanted to work for Stark Industry, if they worked for the science field of course and to only be twenty-two and working under the famed Tony Stark! Dreams do come true. Thinking about work got Peter to think about his projects that needed to be finished. He needed to work on that breathable but durable fabric and the bonding agent for the near invisible trackers needed to be tweaked…. 

 

Peter’s attention snapped back when the bus slowed to a stop. Shit. Peter forgot to push the “Stop Requested” button and now he had missed his coffee stop. Peter held down a groan as he stepped off the bus. Just when he thought he had to face the music the crowd of people parted, revealing a revolting pink and yellow sign in a shape of a poorly cut out unicorn. 

‘Just Opened! Dis-able Cafe! Get Your Coffee And Shit!’ The letters looked like a five year had drawn them, all crooked and uneven. It wasn’t name brand but it would have to do. Peter followed the arrows trailing from the sign, around the block into an ally. Okay…..now he wasn't to sure about this anymore. The path was hitting the creepy vibe now! Dark even when it was day time? Check. A cat hissing at him? Check. A puddle of what is probably vomit. Check. 

Just when Peter was about to turn around and face his failure a bright pink monstrosity caught his attention. At the end of the Ally-of-Doom sat a free standing building like a shining light. Getting closer Peter could now smell the intoxicating scent of fresh brewed coffee, lemon pound cake and warm cinnamon raisin toast. 

On the shop window gold letters spelled out “Dis-Able Cafe, More Than Meets The Eye” in elegant cursive. Checking his watch Peter knew his was well past late and he might as well go in to get what he came for. Mj might not smack the back of his head has hard if she had her nonfat flat white latte in her hand. Taking one last look at the sign Peter pushed the door open. A bell let out a light ring in the small but cutely decorated dining area. 

If a five year old girls room got married to Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory and had a baby Dis-Able Cafe would be that baby. The 50 shades of pink carried into the space making Peter feel like he stepped into a giant piece of bubble gum. Unicorn pattern seats circle the few glass tables that could fit in the store and each table was topped off with a potted dwarf sunflower. Rainbow artworks hung up on the far wall while the display cases stood front and center but what really grabbed Peters attention was the lay out. The floor from the door to the case was lightly textured and on the case the signs stating what was for sale had braille under each one. Under the wall of rainbows were water and food bowls for dogs and now that he was in the shop Peter realized he could no longer hear the traffic and street noise. 

The more he looked around the more impressed he was with the care the shop owner put in.  
‘She must have thought long and hard about how to make as many people comfortable as she can.’ Peter thought poking at the braille under the words ‘Sugar Cookies’. The display of cookies looked temping as hell but once Peter focused on the rest of the treats he realized that they left a lot to be desired in the looks department. 

While everything smelled like a dream the decorating was horrendous! Buttercream flowers could be seen slipping off the tops of chocolate muffins and the only cake in the display was leaning to the left. In fact all the decorated desserts had the feel of a kids bake sale. 

Peter couldn’t help but snort. It was kind of cute in it’s own weird way. Maybe the baker was just getting started. He could picture a young teen fresh from baking school putting their heart and soul into each creation. 

“Well butter me up and call me daddy!” Peter jumped at the rough voice from behind him. Oh gosh! Peter felt his face turn a cherry red at the leering look the unknown man sent him. That wasn’t what Peter was envisioning. Not at all! 

“You look good enough to eat Baby-boy, let me grab my apron on and we can get started.” The man said, giving him a wink. Was it hot in here? Maybe it was just him but wow Peter could only stare at the handsome man walking his way.

Sure he wasn’t what anyone would call traditionally handsome, not with the thick scars running across his bald head, some were even on his face slashing threw his lips and under his left eye or the lack of eyebrows but Peter couldn’t give a shit. If anything to him the scars made him look even more attractive. Did he have a hidden scar kink? Would it be rude if he wanted to trace them with his tongue? And how much did this guy bench press? It wasn’t fair that a man who worked in a bakery could be as fit as this man was.

“So can I help you or are you going to keep looking at me like I am for sale?” Hottie with a body asked, his bright blue eyes twinkled mischievous at Peter, pouty lips set in a grin. Damn him for looking so good even in a frilly flower print apron! 

“Coffee!” Peter shouted startling them both with his outburst. Oh gosh can he die now? Or sink threw the floor? Peter facepalmed, turning redder then he ever thought he could. 

“What I mean is may I please have three coffees to go, one needs to be a nonfat flat white latte, a cake pop if you have them and my dignity if you can find it.” Peter muttered, face still firmly planted in his hands. He could hear the man giggled at that.

“I got the first two no prob buuut the last one, hmmm, looks like I am out of stock on dignity.”

“Damn, that always seems to happen to me.” Said Peter, peeking out from behind his hands at the gorgeous man. 

“Happens to the best of us Baby-boy. The names Wade, owner and baker of this fine establishment. Thank you for being our first customer!” Wade jazz handed at that. “And since you are our first customer I think I should give you a reward, are you allergic to anything? Nuts? Dairy? No. Great! We have different cases set up for different shit like that so nothing will get cross contaminated, we even got a separate set up to work on vegan and allergy free treats. Got to bring smiles to everyone am I right? ” Wade babbled while he poured piping hot coffee into pink to-go cups and took out the cake pop along with one of the sugar cookies Peter had been looking at before he made a fool of himself. 

“There we go sweet cheeks and your total will be eighteen fifty six.” Peter scrambled to pull out his wallet, almost dropping it. He slid over a twenty and a five muttering a quick thank you and then fleeing the scene like the baby he was. 

 

“Where the hell were you Peter!” MJ yelled as soon as he stepped into their work space. “I am two seconds away from throwing my robot out the window and I am so tired the bags under my eyes have bags and holy shit does that smell good! Gimme!” She made grabby hands at the coffee making a pleased noise once it was handed to her. 

“Oh good Peter you’re here, I didn’t know how long I could hold MJ back from self destructing.” Gwen said taking one of the coffee cups herself along with the cake pop (Peter now realized it was just as pink and sparkly as the place it was from).

“Ya...sorry about that I missed my stop and I was already running late when I remembered it was my turn to get our morning fuel.” 

“Sweet god this is good! Where did you get this?” MJ demanding shaking the cup in Peter’s direction. 

“It’s from a new place I happened to find. Dis-Able Cafe.” Peter answered blushing again when he thought back to Wade. 

“Wow, not bad. It might be better than the Starbucks on fifth street.” His now calmer friend said sitting back and taking another sip. 

Peter went to his desk, sitting down with a huff. He took out the cookie and bit into it. He groaned. It was fantastic. Sweet, with just the right amount of chew while still being soft as a cloud. He eagerly took a sip of coffee, fighting back another moan. It wasn’t as bitter as the normal brew he had and it wasn’t scolding hot, perfect fo him to chug if he wanted to. 

“You need to go back.” Gwen said perching on his desk not even a moment later. Peter spied a rim of pink around her lips. “I didn’t have high hopes cause it had the aesthetic of Barbie on acid but hell that was good.”

Peter groaned letting his head hit his desk. The rush of coffee temporary pushed the memory of how uncool he was to the back of his mind now shone at full force. 

“I don’t know if I can...I made an ass out of myself. He was so nice and I just stood there gawking at him.”

“That cute huh?” His friend teased. “Peter don’t worry about it. Go back tomorrow, flutter those long lashes and give him the puppy dog eyes, he will be eating you up.” She said pinching his cheek. Peter smacked her hand away playfully.

“I do not have puppy dog eyes!”

“Oh yes you do!” Shouted MJ. “You use them everytime I try to order an extra large Hawaiian at John's Pizza.”

“I have to be the one to stop you if no one else will.” Peter called back. 

“I still think, no, demand that you go back. Time to face your fear of people head on!”

“Gwen, I do not have a fear of people!”

“Oh ya? I dare you to say hi to Miss Potts like a normal human when she comes in today.” Gwen smiled evilly, leaning back on his desk. Peter glared at her, willing himself to live up to that challenge. 

And nope not today. Fail!

“Ok so I have a fear of people but only ones that i know can ruin my entire lives work with one strongly worded email. I don’t have a fear of hot guys working in a bakery. So yes I will go back tomorrow and I will talk to him.” Gwen gave him a knowing smirk and Peter realized he had walked into a trap. 

 

Shit...what did he just get himself into?


	2. Peanut Pro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is more then late, lets just say that this year has been a ball of depression that just grew and grew.

The next day came faster than Peter was prepared for. The young man tapped nervously at his satchel as the bus sped along. It was silly getting all worked up over a man he met only a day ago, it was just...there was something about Wade that Peter couldn’t put his finger on. He wanted to know more about him. How did he get those scars? Why did he want to get into baking? Could he lift Peter as easily as Peter thought he could? Seriously, those biceps. Yum on a bun.

Before he knew it Peter was at the shop door, hand hovering over the pink handle.

“Ok Peter, you can do this. Wade is just a guy and you can talk to guys, you do talk to guys like all the time. Remember when you ordered that taco salad and that man asked if you wanted anything else and you said no and gave him the right amount of money without dropping your wallet? You got this. Don’t overthink it.” Confidence up Peter pushed the shop door open.

“Oh thank fuck! You finally came it, I almost called the cops on you for loitering around.” A man who was definitely not Wade said, stopping Peter in his tracts. The shaggy haired man looked bored beyond belief and not as welcoming as Wade was the day before.

“Um….sorry I was just, well Wade was here yesterday and I thought...that maybe..he would be here...today.” Peter trailed off at the blank look the bespeckled man gave him.

“Well slap my asshole you are as cute as he said you are. WADE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE! CUTIE WITH A BOOTY IS HERE!” A crash followed by a color array of swears came from behind a door. “Wade will be out shortly.” The older man waved a hand lazily at one of the chairs near the front cash register before turning his attention back to his phone.

“Weasel! Can you like not embarrass me infront of paying customers?” Wade said whacking the back of the shaggy haired man’s head as he stormed over.

“Ouch! You break it you pay for it.” Weasel stuck his tongue out at the scarred man.

“Well I do pay for it, I employ you.” Wade deadpanned. He faced Peter breaking out into a beautiful crooked grin. “Well hello Baby Boy, what can I do for you today. Want another coffee? Please don’t tell me it gave you the runs? Coffee can do that to some people but that's not our fault that would be your fault cause you drank it-”

“Yes!” Peter blurted making Wade pause. “I mean, yes I am here for more coffee and more cake pops but no coffee doesn’t give me the runs it does help me live though all the projects I have to finish.”

“Wow you guys are really bad at human interaction, I am going to head into the back now before I have to witness anymore awkwardness.” Weasel threw up a peace sign as he walked backward to the door labeled “Employees Only”.

“Don’t mind him Weasel has always been an asshole. So what can I do for you…” Wade trailed off and it was only then did Peter realize he never gave Wade his name.

“Peter, I’m Peter Parker.”

“Peter.” Wade practically purred. “Nice to meet you.” The scientist could feel his face flush for what seemed to be the millionth time.

“Same, it’s great to meet you too Wade.” Said man placed a hand over his heart.

“Aw! You remembered me! I am going to write this down in my daily diary.” Wade batted his eyelashes. “ Would you mind being my guinea pig? I am trying out a vegan peanut butter cookie and I need a second opinion.”

“Um ya sure, I’ll try one. I never had anything vegan before.”

“Have you had an Oreo?” Wade called as he got the plate of cookies.

“Yes...Wait! Really? Oreos are vegan? I thought the cream filling was you know, cream.”

Wade shook his head. “Nope, I think it’s vegetable shortening or some shit like that. Now have at it and be truthful! I want you not to hold back.”

Peter bit into the cookie, it wasn’t bad; soft, slightly crumbly but it wasn’t anything buy worthy.

“It’s good but I feel like it needs more peanut butter flavor. Like the texture is great but I don’t get that peanut punch.” Wade nodded with every word Peter said, a thoughtful look came over his scared face.

“Are you saying Wade needs more nuts!” Weasel called from the back, snorting with laughter.”

“I will cover you in glitter!” Wade yelled back. He returned his attention back to the science nerd.“What if I made a peanut frosting? Or rolled it in crushed peanuts?” Peters mouth watered at the idea of frosting. He was one of those frosting feens, known to be caught at three in the morning stuffing his face with a can of chocolate creamy frosting when he was on a science bender.

“Do the frosting and the crushed peanuts, it will make a texture difference.”

“Look at you my little food critic. It's like I’m on a Food Network show.” He waved his fingers teasingly. Peter could see that some of Wades fingers were crooked, as if they had been broken and not reset right. It made him want to take that hand and kiss each misshapen digit.

“ _You are being a big old creep Peter_.” A voice which sounded like MJ whispered in that back of his head. Think of his friend reminded Peter that he didn’t have time to waste.

“Unfortunately I got work to get to so I don’t think I can stick around for the second test, not saying that you would want to be there just...you know.” Wade’s smile dimmed.

“Ah, work. When will the old farts raise the minimum wage making it more affordable for rent and pet lamas.”

Peter snorted.

“You like lama’s?”

“Yes they are like the Canada geese of mammals. They look cute and then bam! Spit in your eye and a break in your heart.” Peter giggled. He had a feeling this was a true story.

After Wade rang him up for his order of coffee and cake pops the two men stared at each other, not knowing what to say. The silence went uncomfortable and being too chicken shit to ask for his number Peter said a hushed goodbye, rushing out the door to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Oreos are vegan, wild I know!


	3. Cake crumbs

Underline is for American sign language

 

Wade heard clapping from behind him.

“Wow my dude that was sad, so sad that I bet someone somewhere is pitching your shitty moves to a Hallmark movie. Like I knew you were rusty but man! The Tin Man got more moves than you.” Wade groaned at his so called friends antics.

“I wasn’t lying about the glitter you fucker.”

“I know but I don’t care cause I would break into your apartment and roll on all your clothes so no one would win.”

“What about glitter? And can I be a part of it?” Clint said with a grin popping out from behind a cake case.

“Sweet corn niblets! How the hell do you hide so well? One day I am going to hot glue a bell to you.” Wade said and signed at the same time.

Clint was one of Wade’s first friends when he moved to the States. They had met at a VA meeting. They were to talk about how the war and watching kids dying in the gutters along the streets fucked them up. Instead, they quote unquote stole a box of doughnuts (they were free, so not stealing) and broke in (the lock was faulty) onto the roof and got drunk (it was only three bottles of whiskey).

That day slash night Wade told Clint all the shit he did under the impression that he was doing good. How his commander lied to them about every mission, how none of it was real. All the lives he took... they were just normal people. Clint in exchange talked about how he lost most of his hearing and most of his team in a blast. He told Wade that they weren't even supposed to be there but at the last minute they were had been ordered to head through the abandoned town they had been near. He couldn’t prove it but Clint was sure it was a set up.

They became fast friends from that drunken point on. A few months later, when they both were looking at job listings, Wade quietly told the ex sniper what he wanted to really do for the rest of his life.

So you want to open an all inclusive bakery? That’s neat. I think the city could use more of those. It won’t be cheap though, do you think you can come up with that type of dough? Clint had signed to him. I know you hate asking for help but I know a dude who could get you a good deal on a loan.

“I know it doesn’t look like it but I got more money then I can handle right now and it would be put to better use if I tried to make this work then to have it sit in my bank account waiting for me to drink it away.”

Well then, let's do this shit.

“Really? You want to be apart of this? Can you even bake?”

Yes I want in and no I can't bake but I can do one better; I can make ice cream out of anything. Don’t believe me ask Nat. I once made a PP and J sandwich into ice cream.

They began hashing out details and drawing up plans. Then they shopped around for the perfect area. Weasel helped them bargain the price down when they found the little corner shop. He always had a way of walking a person in circles with his conversations.

Once they got the shop they posted for other bakers and cake decorators but without luck.

“Fuck dude, we are in New York you’d think there would be more hipster hippy brats jumping at the chance to work for a new aged bakery.” Weasel said after two weeks with no answer to any of their ads.

“Eh it should be fine. I can bake and as long as they don’t ask for anything too complicated I should be ok with decoration. At lest we got ice cream.”

It was hard the first couple of months trying to build and code the place right but after almost a year Dis-Able Cafe opened with little fan fair.

The sound of fingers snapping brought him back to the present.

Wade signed heavily, rubbing the broken bridge of his nose. “Sup Clint, the bale money went though I take it.”

“Yup.” Your money is always good bro. Clint signed. He reached into the display case and took an oatmeal cookie. Shoving it in his face Clint signed. So when are you going to score that number?

“Not you too? Look I just met the kid yesterday and ya he’s cute but we won’t work and you know it.”

OK you have issues who doesn’t? Plus he came back today that has to count for something

“No all it means is I have some bomb ass baked goods and he has great taste.” Seeing that his friends were going to continue, Wade made a cutting motion with his hand. “If you love me you will drop it, both of you.”

Weasel gave him a small smile.

“We care about you Wade that's why we push.”

“And I get it but let me go at my own pace. If he comes back then I might maybe think about asking for his number.”

“That’s my boy.” Weasel said clapping Wade on the shoulder. “Now out of my way I gotta get back to work, as you can see we are very busy.”

“Is that sarcasm I hear?”

“No boss man.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning right about 7 the bell over the front door rang. Wade told himself not to expect Pretty Peter yet couldn’t stop the hopeful flutter that rose in his stomach.

“Wade?” The baker smiled to himself. Peter was back again.

“So are you always the coffee mule or just a nice guy?” Wade asked as he moved to the front counter, eyes raking over the young man. Peter was looking extra cute in his oversized green sweater, Harry Potter like glasses, skinny jeans and fluffy scarf. His cheeks were flushed a bright red from the cold making it hard for Wade to curb the idea of finding ways to get him warm again.

“I am on probation for dropping sesame noodles in Gwen’s shoes.” The young man said.

“How did you manage that?”

“I was on a three night science bender and dangerously low on coffee. So was she and that why she thought the table was a good place to store her shoes.” Peter rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “My brain didn’t connect to my hand so when I went to place my plate down next to her shoes I dumped my food into them.” Wade chuckled at that, thinking of a sleepy Peter lost in a pile of papers and beakers.

“I can guess they were expensive?”

He nodded. “They were the ones with the red bottoms.”

“Gasp! Peter you didn’t! Those are Louis Vuitton! You know what? I am also placing you under probation.”

“No please I don’t know what I will do with one more charge against me!” Exclaimed the scientist leaning on the counter dramatically.

“Hey it’s your own fault for staying up so late.”

“I was so close to finishing, there was just one equation that wasn’t fitting. I had to get it right Wade, the world depended on it.”

“OK mister smart guy, what was so important that you forgo sleep for?

“You’re going to laugh.”

“I promise I won’t. Scouts honor.” Said Wade, making the girls scouts three finger salute.

Peter now looked embarrassed, scoffing his shoes on the tile floor.

“Gwen, MJ and I were trying to find the answer to why Furbies are the creepiest things that have grace our earth. We got it in our heads that it must be the coding cause while they are ugly creatures, they aren't so bad as long as they don’t talk.”

Wade bit down on the inside of his cheek to prevent a giggle that desperately wanted to break free. “Oh….so did you?”

“After many experiments and arguments we came to the conclusion that Satan himself made them to torture us for our sins. There is not stopping them, we can only hope that we will win their love someday.”

The scared man couldn’t hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing at the serious expression Peter had on his cute face. He laughed harder at the pout Peter gave him while saying that Wade was a terrible girl scout and wouldn’t get his truth badge for this.

Wade finished laughing, pretending to wipe a tear away.

“You’re right, that was rude of me. Here you are slaving away to save the universe and I am making light of it. So what company let you do this important research?”

“Oh.” Peter adjusted his glasses. “It’s um Stark Industries.” Wade’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Stark Industries!? Damn Baby Boy, I had a feeling you were smarter than the average bear glad to know I was right.”

“Well bears are a lot smarter than one would think.” Before Peter could go on Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody interrupted him. “Excuse me.” He said as he rifled through his bag, pulling out a phone case with a picture of Bill Nye saying “Bro, do you even science”.

“Hey MJ, uh huh...yup...yes I know. Ok be right there.” He shoved his phone back into his bag. “Sorry Wade I got to go.”

“Sure, sure let me get your coffee and goods.” Peter told the baker his order and once Wade handed him his bag Peter took off with a wave.

As Wade watched Peter go he couldn’t find it in him to feel disappointed that he didn’t ask the young man out. The scientist shone like the sun and Wade wasn’t going to bog him down. No, being casual friends or whatever you want to call two people talking before coffee is good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://images.lookhuman.com/render/standard/8025000059057440/iphone5sn-whi-z1-t-bro-do-you-even-science.png  
> I think you can get this case on lookhuman.com


End file.
